


Bandaids.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mafuyuuki, mafuyuki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Por todo tempo eu esperava pela oportunidade de estar perto de você, sem saber exatamente por que aquela ansiedade gritava tão alto em meu peito quando eu te via. Eu só queria mais um pouco, e mais e mais e mais, sem conseguir parar."Yuki x Mafuyu // oneshot
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 3





	Bandaids.

I.

Enquanto caminho pelas ruas agitadas de Shibuya, após as aulas ou algum trabalho de meio período, eu acabo preferindo colocar meus fones e abafar um pouco todas aquelas vozes que se misturam de modo irritante em meus ouvidos. É uma cidade estranhamente cinzenta e neon ao mesmo tempo, suas luzes artificiais salpicadas sobre os que vagueiam por suas avenidas lotadas e cruzamentos caóticos. Meus refúgios são sempre os templos escondidos por entre as árvores, onde eu posso encontrar um velho banco, abrir os braços em seu encosto e me desintoxicar de toda aquela agitação ao meu redor.

Existe um vazio em meu peito que se recusa a ir embora, porém minha cabeça parece não saber lidar com os efeitos dessa escuridão. E eu penso demais, e lembro demais, e sinto demais. Quando a brisa de outono bate em meu rosto e arrasta algumas folhas secas sobre os meus pés como agora, eu me recordo de como você dizia que o castanho delas te lembrava a cor dos meus olhos. Quando o verão desponta e as cigarras começam a procurar as árvores para espalhar o seu canto, eu me lembro de nós dois, crianças, em meu quarto tentando fugir do calor. A primavera vem e assim o cor-de-rosa das flores de cerejeira e dos seus lábios e das suas bochechas coradas quando dizia que gostava de mim. E assim que o inverno chega, Yuki, trazendo o frio e a neve a aquela vontade de estar aconchegado em alguém, eu sei que estou fadado a te ver em praticamente todo lugar.

II.

Enquanto minhas mãos pequenas abraçam os meus joelhos, eu te ouço brincar do outro lado da cerca, que não passa de alguns arbustos alinhados com o objetivo de dividir as duas pequenas casas. Minha mãe está conversando com a sua e pedindo dicas de lugares para passear na nova vizinhança, a alguns metros de mim. É estranho não estar mais em um apartamento, mas de certa forma eu, de modo que ainda não compreendia, conseguia ficar mais tranquilo por poder ter mais espaço e consequentemente mais chances de ficar longe dos olhos do meu pai.

— Qual é o seu nome?

Eu não respondo. Você se debruça sobre o arbusto, agitando o avião de brinquedo em minha direção, olhos castanhos-claros esperando por uma resposta. Eu quero falar, mas parece que tem algo em minha garganta, fechando-a. Minha voz acaba saindo quase inaudível, chorosa:

— Mafuyu.

Ouço minha mãe rir de alguma coisa, mas ainda estou abraçado aos meus joelhos, evitando o seu olhar de menino curioso do outro lado da cerca.

— Eu sou o Yuki. Você sabia que tem uma parte do arbusto que está faltando ali na frente? Eu acho que foi um cachorro.

Eu me levanto devagar, espanando a terra da parte de trás dos meus shorts, indo em direção a onde você aponta em um gesto efusivo. Existe uma falha entre dois arbustos onde eu facilmente poderia me espremer até chegar do outro lado.

— Eu não tenho um cachorro.

— Nem eu. Será que você consegue passar?

Eu hesito um pouco. Agradecendo que aquele emaranhado de folhas não parecia espinhento, eu atravessei para o lado do seu quintal. E isso pode soar estranho agora, Yuki, mas aquilo foi como cruzar a fronteira do meu próprio medo. Eu não tinha amigos. Não gostava de conversar. Minha mãe achava que ter um filho comportado era uma bênção. Eu só queria desaparecer.

Mas você veio até mim. E segurou a minha pequena mão na sua.

— Vamos brincar de alguma coisa?

Concordo com um aceno, ainda encabulado, ainda sem saber bem como começar.

— Ei, você se cortou na cerca?

Você olha para baixo e enxerga um pequeno corte em meu braço, que eu não havia nem sentido quando me machuquei. Hoje em dia eu sei exatamente o porquê. E, me fazendo esperar um momento, você corre pra dentro de casa, me deixando ali com meus pensamentos, tentando agir como uma criança normal faria.

— Eu tenho vários! — voltando aos berros com três bandaids coloridos, você aguarda que eu escolha um. — Esse azul é igual ao que eu estou usando, você quer? — você acrescenta, mostrando seus joelhos ralados onde claramente apenas um bandaid não era suficiente.

Eu assinto com a cabeça, após um “obrigado” que soa tímido como sempre. Você então cobre o meu corte com aquele curativo azul, onde um Mickey em cores neon faz um sinal com o polegar como se dissesse “vai ficar tudo bem!”. E eu sorrio.

— Você não é de falar muito, não é, Mafuyu?

Assinto de novo, é o que eu consigo fazer, e o jeito que você diz o meu nome, seguido de uma risada, inesperadamente me faz sorrir. Então nós apenas sentamos sobre a grama e eu te ouço contar sobre o que aconteceu na escola naquela manhã, que em breve eu frequentaria junto com você. E fecho os olhos, tentando não pensar que vou ter que atravessar aquela cerca mágica que me separa dos meus medos, em algum momento não tão distante dali.

III.

No dia em que você descobriu aquelas marcas em minhas costas e eu implorei para que você não contasse a ninguém, eu já sabia que você não manteria a sua promessa. Em minha mente ingênua, te deixar preocupado doía ainda mais do que aqueles machucados em minha pele. Então eu saí correndo, fechei a porta atrás de mim em meu quarto e chorei em silêncio, não querendo mais falar com você, com medo de te sobrecarregar com problemas que eram apenas meus. E quando a campainha tocou, não muito tempo depois, eu comecei a entrar em choque.

Porque eu sabia o que você tinha feito.

Meu coração batendo em disparada não acompanhava os passos e as vozes pelo corredor. Mas eu sabia que era a sua mãe ali, dizendo que você esperasse lá fora. Eu tampei meus ouvidos com as mãos, deitado sobre a cama, tentando não ouvir as vozes preocupadas e os sussurros e a exclamação de surpresa da minha mãe – tudo em vão. E no que me pareceu uma fração de segundos depois, a porta foi escancarada por elas, enquanto eu ainda pressionava os ouvidos e fechava os olhos com força, não querendo ver, não querendo ouvir, não querendo sentir. Minha mãe me pegou no colo, eu sabia que não tinha para onde correr, mas não acho que conseguiria se tivesse a oportunidade. Enquanto eu soluçava baixinho, sua mãe erguia a minha blusa para mostrar as marcas que você havia denunciado a ela.

Os vergões roxos estavam lá, em minha pele pálida, estrategicamente feitos para que a minha blusa ocultasse e ninguém percebesse.

— Papai disse que se eu contasse pra alguém, ele mataria você.

Um sussurro gélido, cansado, carregado de dor, seguido do choro que eu não sabia como fazer parar. E minha mãe me envolveu em seus braços de novo, um modo que não fazia há algum tempo. E as lágrimas dela se misturavam com as minhas enquanto pedia desculpas, e a voz da sua mãe desesperada ao telefone enquanto chamava a polícia ecoava em minha mente assim como os meus soluços desamparados.

E então as sirenes,

e as luzes,

e a sua mão segurando forte na minha,

isso era tudo o que eu tentava focar enquanto ele era arrastado até a viatura.

— Ninguém vai machucar você de novo, Mafuyu. — você me assegurou, segurando o meu rosto e secando as minhas lágrimas com os seus dedinhos. E eu deixei me afundar no seu abraço, aquele meu pequeno lugar seguro, por muitos anos a partir dali.

IV.

Eu acredito que desde o começo havia acontecido uma troca entre a minha solidão e a sua. Por mais que não estivéssemos exatamente sozinhos – Shizusumi e Hiiragi sempre estavam ao nosso lado de certa forma – eu podia entender que entre nós dois existia algo diferente. Havia a sensação de preenchimento daquele pequeno vazio que eu e você tínhamos por alguma razão. Nosso mundinho, nossas trocas de olhares que diziam mais do que palavras.

Crescermos juntos foi algo que me moldou profundamente.

E, de um jeito inevitável, toda aquela proximidade acabou se tornando algo diferente, que eu já não conseguia explicar. O quanto eu pensava em você. O quanto eu admirava qualquer coisa que você fazia. O quanto eu queria estar perto de você. O quanto que meu coração disparava quando estávamos sozinhos em algum lugar, quando você me abraçava ou quando ficávamos em silêncio sobre a sua cama, a poucos centímetros de distância, ouvindo a respiração um do outro e o tiquetaquear daquele seu relógio ao lado da porta.

Eu me lembro que elas cantavam lá fora naquele dia. Centenas de cigarras nos ensurdecendo como em todo pico do verão. Nós dois estávamos sentados em frente ao ventilador, derretendo como aqueles picolés azul elétrico que você sempre comprava aos montes, folheando revistas sobre videogames.

Sobre o que conversávamos naquela hora? Eu não faço ideia mais. Mas lembro que estava de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado, você deitado no chão, seus cabelos balançando com o vento, e sua mão suada parou em minha perna de repente, me distraindo.

— Yuki…

Eu resmunguei quando você aproveitou que eu fiquei desconcentrado e tomou o sorvete da minha mão, sendo que você tinha acabado de terminar o seu. Eu ainda lembro do gosto que ele tinha. Lembro de como você ergueu seu corpo, sentando-se de frente a mim, lembro de como você aos catorze anos já era tão mais alto que parecia que eu havia estagnado uns dois anos atrás e não parecia nem um pouco que tínhamos a mesma idade.

— Isso é um beijo indireto, sabia? — eu murmurei, vendo você surrupiar o picolé que eu havia acabado de pegar para mim. Eu tentei tomá-lo da sua mão mas você foi mais rápido e saiu do meu alcance antes que eu conseguisse.

— O que seria um beijo direto então, Mafuyu? — seus olhos se estreitaram um pouco, enquanto você claramente zombava de mim, aquele sorriso convencido brilhando em seu rosto. Quando você abaixou a mão para colocá-lo na boca novamente eu avancei na sua direção, mas mesmo assim você conseguiu se esquivar.

— Devolve!

Mas eu me desequilibrei e logo abaixo de mim você ria, sem que eu conseguisse alcançar sua mão. E então aconteceu. Eu também não lembro como. Você me puxou pela camisa? Eu caí sobre você? Qual parte de mim queria o meu picolé de volta e qual parte de mim estava extasiado pela sua pele estar em contato com a minha daquele jeito?

Foi rápido, leve. Eu mal senti. Mas senti.

Meu primeiro beijo foi gelado, com o sabor indescritível daquele picolé azul. Alguma coisa dentro de mim despertou naquele momento, fazendo o suor frio deslizar em minha têmpora. Meu coração de repente quis sair pela boca. E eu fiquei em dúvida entre sair correndo com vergonha e ficar ali, aquela vontade inundando a minha mente com o pensamento de querer mais do que você havia feito.

Yuki, você me arrastou para o abismo naquele dia. E eu só agradeci.

— Você ficou meio chocado. — com aquela risada que feria os meus ouvidos, você olhou para mim com um pouco de remorso. — Desculpa.

— Eu só… — as palavras ainda me faltavam. — Não esperava por isso.

Eu baixei o olhar para os seus lábios e me inclinei levemente, devagar, e você não se moveu. Estava tão quente. O vento que vinha do ventilador me deu um arrepio engraçado. Sua mão foi para a minha nuca dessa vez, roçando nos cabelos suados, me puxando para si com uma fragilidade que você reservava apenas a mim. O beijo durou um pouco mais dessa vez, como se fosse uma descoberta curiosa para nós dois.

E então outro.

E mais outro.

— Você já fez isso com alguma menina? — eu perguntei quando nos afastamos, deitando lado a lado no chão enquanto encarávamos o teto, as cigarras lá fora ainda cantando como se esse fosse o último dia na terra.

— É segredo. — seu olhar se desviou para fora da janela, para além do céu azul, enquanto você se esquivava da pergunta.

— E com outros meninos?

— Só com você.

E aquilo se tornaria frequente quando estávamos sozinhos em alguma sala de aula ou em qualquer outro lugar que certamente não seríamos pegos. Por todo tempo eu esperava pela oportunidade de estar perto de você, sem saber exatamente por que aquela ansiedade gritava tão alto em meu peito quando eu te via. Eu só queria mais um pouco, e mais e mais e mais, sem conseguir parar. E sua boca na minha, e a sua voz dizendo o meu nome, e as nossas trocas de carinho foram nossos maiores segredos, guardados a sete chaves, até onde fomos capazes de esconder.

V.

E aquele dia chegou, algum tempo depois. Eu sabia que estávamos apenas adiando, observando o terreno, calculando o que poderíamos fazer caso tudo desse errado.

Mas, para ser sincero, eu acho que nunca estive preparado pra isso.

Eu estava de certa forma acostumado à vida ao seu lado. Estudávamos na mesma escola, na mesma sala. Nossas mães se tornaram amigas. Nossos amigos eram os mesmos. Minha casa se tornou a sua casa, e vice-versa. E com isso, o medo de perder tudo aquilo me deixava paralisado. Como as pessoas à nossa volta reagiriam se soubessem a verdade.

— Mãe, eu tenho algo pra falar pra você.

Sua voz tremeu um pouco ao dizer aquilo. A minha mão apertava a sua com tanta força que eu tive certeza que te machuquei um pouco, mas em nenhum momento você protestou. Ela tirou os óculos, séria, enquanto eu tentava me esconder atrás de você, o olhar baixo, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Eu abri a boca, tentando dizer algo também, inspirando o ar como se aquele fosse o último sopro que meus pulmões receberiam antes do desespero me matar bem ali. Mas eu desisti.

— O que houve? — ela se inclinou, tentando olhar para mim. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, Mafuyu?

Ouvi a voz da sua mãe, sempre tão doce ao falar o meu nome, e sacudi a cabeça negativamente. Meu olhar continuava fixo na parte de trás da sua camisa, apavorado demais para falar qualquer coisa. E acho que naquele momento eu agradeci por você ser sempre aquele que me protegia, pois eu jamais teria metade da sua coragem pra fazer o que fez.

— Não, mãe… — você passou a mão livre sobre a testa, puxando os cabelos para trás, o suor escorrendo de sua têmpora. — Quer dizer, eu e o Mafuyu…

A sua expressão já dizia tudo, o seu tom de voz já dizia tudo. O modo como até você parecia diminuir na frente dela, retribuindo o aperto nos meus dedos com força, nossas mãos unidas escondidas atrás de você. Foi naquele momento que os meus olhos cruzaram o dela, por uma fração de segundos. E ela soube, sem você precisar terminar.

Ela sempre soube, só _tentava_ não saber.

_Se esforçava para não saber._

— Yuki… Não me diga que vocês dois...

Ela não parecia com raiva, exatamente. Talvez um pouco chocada, mais pela sua determinação. Os dedos indicador e polegar apertaram a ponte do nariz onde os óculos anteriormente deixaram uma pequena marca vermelha. Eu me aproximei mais das suas costas, fechando os olhos e apoiando a testa próximo ao seu ombro, inspirando fundo, segurando o choro. Eu queria sumir. Desaparecer.

— E isso já tem algum tempo, não é?

A voz dela era clara, límpida, e ela sacudia a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse ainda tentando rejeitar aquele pensamento.

— Alguns anos pra ser mais exato — você suspirou, relaxando o corpo, enfraquecido, desanimado. — A mãe do Mafuyu não sabe, apesar disso. Ainda.

Eu quis chorar com aquela última frase. Eu não fazia ideia de como ela reagiria. Magoar a minha mãe era como machucar a mim mesmo. Eu não conseguiria aguentar a decepção nos olhos dela. Eu não iria suportar se ela, por algum motivo, agisse com violência diante daquela confissão.

Mas a sua mãe apenas levantou do sofá, dando um passo em nossa direção. Ainda séria, decidida. Eu quis correr mais do que tudo, mas permaneci ao seu lado, pregado no mesmo lugar. E ela te abraçou enquanto eu ainda tentava me esconder atrás de você. Você não soltou a minha mão nem quando ela, com um sorriso doloroso, me puxou para o abraço junto, sua mão morna secando uma lágrima em minha bochecha, e eu me senti desmoronar.

— Não chora, Mafuyu. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Minha mãe não falou direito comigo uma semana quando soube. Sua mãe foi até a nossa casa e explicou o que contamos a ela, mas eu fiquei do lado de fora da sala, tentando ouvir por trás das paredes finas, sem nem metade da sua valentia. Ela chorou, se ressentiu, mas no final também aceitou. O que foi bom, porque eu estava pensando em revidar o que ela dissesse contando sobre aquela vez em que eu vi as duas na sala, se beijando após uma garrafa de sakê.

Mas isso é algo que eu nunca contei nem ao menos pra você.

VI.

A primeira coisa que mudou em você, significativamente, foi a sua voz.

Desde que nos conhecemos, eu acredito que essa mudança tenha sido o que mais me deixou impressionado. Mesmo que você estivesse apenas murmurando baixinho, eu gostava de deitar ao seu lado e te ouvir cantar. O seu quarto vivia inundado com música, com os sons que você descobria, e os papéis jogados em sua escrivaninha agora eram várias partes de letras que você tentava juntar em alguma composição nova.

Você encosta no estrado da cama, a guitarra em mãos, a palheta na boca, uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada, apoiando o instrumento. Seus dedos estão repletos dos seus bandaids coloridos agora. Os sons ainda eram um pouco fora de ritmo, mas perto de algumas semanas atrás você já parecia tocar como outra pessoa. Aquele interesse por música cresceu exponencialmente depois que um dos seus tios largou um violão velho na sua casa, e não passou muito tempo até que você usasse todas as economias naquela guitarra nova, que parecia ter sido feita pra você.

— Você passa mais tempo com essa guitarra do que comigo, Yuki. — eu reclamo, mas não estou falando sério. Eu gostava de te ver fazer o que quer que fosse.

E de novo aquele sorriso caloroso, radiante, seu.

Yuki, você em algum momento teve noção da bagunça que causava em mim?

— Vem cá que eu vou te ensinar.

É o que você diz, na sua voz grave e melodiosa, abrindo os braços. Eu reviro os olhos, contrariado, mas aceito porque… porque não? Sento entre as suas pernas, minhas costas contra o seu peito. Seu corpo e braços me envolvem e eu pareço flutuar, me sentindo bastante idiota. Você apoia a guitarra em minhas pernas dessa vez e os seus dedos vem sobre os meus, posicionando-os em um acorde musical.

— Esse é _Dó maior_. Talvez a mais fácil, e a mais usada também.

Eu me arrepio da cabeça aos pés. Naquela posição tudo o que você falasse soaria como um sussurro em minha orelha, e eu não consigo parar de pensar que tudo aquilo fora extremamente proposital.

— Tenta sozinho agora.

Os sons saem sem ritmo, estranhos demais. Se existia algo que era verdade, é que eu desistia de qualquer coisa na qual eu não fosse bom logo de primeira, e comparado a você que já estava praticando a algum tempo, aquilo me pareceu vergonhoso demais.

Mas mesmo assim eu continuo tentando. E suas mãos novamente colocam meus dedos na posição de outro acorde musical, e outro, e outro. Todas as instruções que você diz em sua voz séria me faz sentir algo a mais. Quando você larga as minhas mãos dessa vez, seus braços me envolvem por trás, me trazendo pra mais perto. O seu cheiro me enfeitiça e me faz esquecer de tudo o que eu havia aprendido até então, e quando eu sinto os seus lábios tocarem o meu pescoço de leve, eu sinto como se pudesse desmaiar bem ali.

— Mafuyu.

Você me abraça e me puxa pra ainda mais perto. Eu inspiro fundo, meu coração batendo tão rápido que eu tive medo que você pudesse escutar.

E foi a primeira vez que te ouvi dizer o meu nome daquele modo.

E a sua voz tinha mudado.

O seu tom.

O seu toque.

As suas mãos vão tímidas para os lados do meu corpo, na barra da minha blusa, tocando a pele com delicadeza e um pouco de receio. A respiração em meu ouvido se torna mais pesada, o meu coração disparado como se eu entrasse em pânico.

— Agora a primeira nota que eu te ensinei. Você se lembra como era?

Eu acho que aperto a guitarra tão forte em minhas mãos que eu poderia ter facilmente arrebentado uma daquelas cordas. Eu tento me recordar, mas a sua respiração em meu ouvido faz a minha mente ficar em branco, apenas o som exagerado daquele seu relógio tiquetaqueando como se estivesse cronometrando meus pensamentos.

— Assim? — eu finalmente consigo reproduzi-la, embora soe um pouco diferente.

— Continua. — você diz em meu ouvido novamente, seus lábios encostando levemente em minha orelha. — Eu sei que você consegue.

Eu repito a nota musical, mas meus dedos estão tremendo.

— Não vou conseguir me concentrar assim…

— Você só precisa praticar.

E suas mãos começam a se aventurar por baixo da minha blusa, pressionando a minha pele, exigindo um pouco mais de mim. Mas eu sei que vou desistir. Sei que vou desistir porque parece que minha cabeça virou névoa, um abismo ecoando a sua voz sussurrada. O zíper da minha calça é desfeito e eu nem sinto, porque estou focado demais na sensação dos seus lábios e sua língua em meu pescoço. Eu ouço a minha mãe rir de alguma coisa ao longe, o tilintar de copos na pia...

— A porta tá aberta, Yuki…

Você ri.

— Elas não vão sair da cozinha, não com aquele programa de culinária passando agora.

Eu deixo a minha cabeça pender para trás, suspirando.

— Yuki…

Você rouba o meu fôlego, puxando o meu cabelo para trás e finalmente me beijando, sua língua sobre a minha como se dissesse “você não vai fugir, Mafuyu”.

Mas eu nem penso em fugir.

Eu quero suas mãos, seus lábios, seu corpo encostado no meu com força. Eu quero o seu cheiro, sua voz sussurrada, sua respiração entrecortada, aquela sensação que faz as minhas pernas tremerem, o sangue correndo rápido em minhas veias.

O medo que alguém abra aquela porta.

O medo que você pare o que suas mãos estão fazendo em mim.

— Eu amo você, Mafuyu. — você sussurra em meu ouvido, quando eu já estou tão perdido que não sei mais quem eu sou.

E eu fecho os olhos e deixo que você me encontre.

Pensando bem, eu não me lembro de nada do que aprendi naquela tarde, apenas alguns nomes quando precisei aprender tudo de novo, dessa vez com Uenoyama. Apenas deixei aquela guitarra vermelha no canto como se fosse uma testemunha, uma observadora acidental do que acabara de acontecer. Você volta com um copo d’água algum tempo depois, me observando em seus olhos sempre curiosos.

— Tudo bem?

Eu assinto com a cabeça, envergonhado. A água desce como se a minha garganta estivesse comemorando a chegada de algum líquido em meu corpo.

— O que foi? — eu murmuro baixinho.

— Nada, eu gosto de olhar pra você.

Você sorri, seu olhar magnetizado no meu como sempre fora, o rosto um pouco corado. E eu passo a sorrir também, até que os dois estejam gargalhando e eu precise parar antes que comece a me engasgar com a água.

Quando você me beija de repente dessa vez, eu sinto um gosto diferente. Meus lábios frios tocam o calor dos seus, mas eu sinto como se aquilo me refrescasse. Eu queria aprender suas notas. Sua melodia. Suas músicas. Eu queria ouvir sua voz, suas letras feitas apenas para mim.

Eu queria a nossa sinfonia, a nossa sonoridade.

Você continua olhando pra mim e eu pareço desabar. E eu sei que não tem mais volta.

Meus braços o envolvem, você retribui enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e respirando fundo. Eu fecho os olhos e meu corpo se molda ao seu. Nós dois nos deixamos cair no chão, esparramados, conectados um ao outro.

— Yuki… Quando vai ser a próxima aula?

Dessa vez você deixa a guitarra de lado, e eu aprendo mais sobre você.

VII.

— Você não vai ter coragem, não é?

Eu hesito, com o alfinete ainda em mãos. O seu olhar através do espelho me faz corar um pouco, como se eu já não estivesse acostumado a te ver assim, sem camisa. Existe algo sobre estar perto de você, estar no mesmo lugar que você, tocando você, que parece fazer minhas pernas tremerem sem que eu possa evitar. Você apenas inclina a cabeça para o lado, expondo a orelha, e fecha os olhos, aquele seu sorriso característico no rosto.

— Eu só não quero machucar você... — eu murmuro, afastando seu cabelo para o lado. — Não me parece certo.

— Vai ser bem mais rápido do que se eu tentar sozinho. — você retruca, me puxando para mais perto de um modo que eu quase me desequilibro sobre as suas costas. — Por favor, Mafuyu...

Eu suspiro. Quando você colocava algo na cabeça, era impossível tirar.

— Com força, tá? — cruzando as pernas, suas mãos descansam um pouco acima dos seus joelhos, apertando-os de leve sob a calça de moletom, as veias altas em seus braços. Eu estico um pouco o lóbulo da sua orelha, procurando o lugar correto para o furo. Eu penso em te avisar, mas seus olhos fechados já demonstram o que você espera. Então veio aquela sensação engraçada, meio estranha, de perfurar a sua pele. Deveria ser um pouco pior do que levar uma injeção, eu penso. A gota de sangue escorre, vermelho-vivo, se espalhando como aquarela em meu dedo indicador.

— Foi fácil! — você sorri olhando para o espelho, colocando o cabelo mais para o lado. — Agora faltam mais dois, mas vou deixar pra outro dia.

— Vai deixar assim? — eu o observo ajustar o alfinete na orelha como se não sentisse dor nenhuma.

— Só até cicatrizar. Depois eu troco por um brinco. — virando-se para mim, sua mão vai até o meu cabelo e o coloca atrás da orelha, descendo um pouco para o lado do meu rosto. — Você quer um também?

— Óbvio que não. — eu sorrio nervosamente, sem antes considerar um pouco a ideia. — Vou passar essa.

Seus lábios tocam os meus em um beijo rápido antes que você se volte para o espelho novamente, testando aquele novo Yuki no reflexo, mais forte, mais corajoso, mais velho. Você sempre mudava demais. Falava demais. Aprendia demais. Conversava demais. Fazia amigos demais. Algo natural, seu. Único.

Eu acho que foi naquele exato momento em que eu percebi que estávamos indo para caminhos distintos, que em algum momento lá atrás eu havia inconscientemente paralisado, imóvel sob a sombra que a sua luz fazia sobre mim.

Ou talvez eu fosse aquela mariposa, indo em direção à luz até que ela me cegasse.

Aquele é um pensamento que eu tento afastar, mas ele permanece ali, me sufocando, a súbita realização.

_Meu mundo girava em torno de você._

As músicas que você gostava, eram as que eu ouvia. Meus jogos eram sempre emprestados de você. Eu só assistia algum programa se você me indicasse primeiro. Eu me sentia mais em casa quando estava no seu quarto do que no meu. Até as suas roupas eu estava começando a usar.

Era como se, em algum momento que eu não percebi, eu houvesse me tornado o coadjuvante na minha própria história.

E eu não consigo tirar aquilo da minha cabeça por dias.

Talvez se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção aos sinais. Talvez se eu tivesse aprendido a me amar mais ao invés de apenas receber o seu amor e fazer dele tudo o que eu precisava pra continuar a viver…

Eu olho pra cima, o teto do aquário me traz uma sensação claustrofóbica. Você segura a minha mão como sempre faz, enquanto eu me distraio com o canudo do meu milkshake, mas é como se eu não estivesse mais ali. E aquele era o seu lugar preferido, onde a maioria dos nossos encontros nos fins de semana eram feitos. E eu nunca havia te dito como, apesar de ficar maravilhado com a beleza de todas aquelas formas de vida, aquele era um lugar que me sufocava como se em algum momento aquele vidro fosse se romper, me afogando no processo.

Era isso. Não era sua culpa, Yuki. Nunca foi.

Você se inclina sobre mim, descansando a mão morna sobre a minha bochecha e prendendo seu olhar no meu. Eu me sentia bem assim. Eu me sentia bem quando você me beijava, como agora, alheio a tudo ao redor, coração disparado e todo aquele seu encanto que me deixava hipnotizado. Eu poderia ficar assim por uma eternidade.

E eu provavelmente ficaria.

Sair da minha zona de conforto nunca pareceu tão turbulento como agora. Mas eu já havia decidido, e iria levar aquilo adiante.

— Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

O piano que funcionava como música de fundo do aquário fez aquele momento parecer ainda mais doloroso pra mim. Senti minha mão gelada agarrar o copo com mais força, incerto se deveria continuar, o seu olhar preocupado, a sua voz perguntando “o que aconteceu?” com um sorriso nervoso, a luz azul e a água límpida empalidecendo tudo ao redor. Eu sabia que iria te magoar. Mas eu precisava saber quem eu era longe de você.

Eu respiro fundo. Aperto a sua mão de leve antes de soltá-la, tentando evitar aquele olhar que me fazia sentir tão transparente quanto aquelas paredes de vidro ao nosso redor.

— Yuki… eu decidi que vou trocar de escola.

Mas eu não digo que a verdade, o real motivo, era tentar descobrir quem Mafuyu Sato era com a sua própria luz, sem funcionar apenas como a lua de Yuki Yoshida.

VIII.

Eu vejo a neve cair através da janela, os pequenos flocos rodopiando e se juntando com os outros no chão, pintando de branco o pavimento. Estremecendo só de imaginar a temperatura lá fora, eu me encolho na minha carteira, a voz do professor meio que soando longe, como se eu não me ajustasse àquele lugar.

A verdade é que sim, eu entendi quem eu era. Eu entendi que pra sempre eu seria uma pessoa solitária porque aquilo era algo meu. Era a minha personalidade, e ser diferente da sua não deveria ser um problema. Não é como se eu não falasse com ninguém, longe disso, mas faltava com os outros aquela conexão que eu tinha com você, que eu tinha com Shizusumi ou Hiiragi. Ou talvez o fato é que todos nós estivéssemos unidos por você. Tudo era tão especial porque você estava envolvido.

Yuki, eu sentia a sua falta todos os dias.

Pra piorar, com os seus ensaios com a banda e os exames exigindo mais e mais estudos, eu mal conseguia falar com você. Um vazio começou a crescer em meu peito, ansiando por horas perdidas, sentindo saudades de tempos antigos. E nada que eu pudesse pensar, nenhuma amizade que eu pudesse fazer, nenhum lugar novo que eu pudesse descobrir parecia preencher isso.

— Mafuyu!

Eu tiro os fones de ouvido, a caminho de casa após as aulas, olhando ao redor, o coração em disparada procurando por aquela voz.

— Ei, Mafuyu!

Correndo em minha direção, com a _case_ da sua guitarra nas costas, você gritava o meu nome, quase derrapando na neve escorregadia. Parando em frente a mim, o rosto vermelho, o vapor saindo de sua boca por causa da respiração agitada, você parecia ainda mais alto do que a última vez que eu havia te visto.

— Yuki...

— Como estão as coisas na escola nova? — você me puxa pra um abraço apertado de repente, todos nossos casacos de inverno fazendo volume e atrapalhando um pouco o nosso contato. Eu quero retribuir o abraço mas a guitarra nas suas costas acaba ficando no caminho.

— Ah, tá tudo bem. — eu digo sem emoção, mas acho que as coisas já ficam bem claras apenas pelo fato de eu estar voltando pra casa sozinho. — Faz um tempo que eu não te vejo por aqui.

— Eu ia te esperar sair mas acabei chegando atrasado. Vamos pegar um café? — você esfrega os braços um no outro, a neve grudando em sua touca de lã. — Tem uma Starbucks na outra esquina. Não aguento mais ficar aqui fora.

Um silêncio incomum nos envolve enquanto caminhamos pelas ruas salpicadas de branco, e como sempre há tanta coisa em minha cabeça que eu queria perguntar mas não consigo colocar pra fora. _Alguma coisa mudou pra você também? Como você está indo sem mim?_ Mas permanecer quieto ainda me parece ser a melhor opção.

Você pede um americano, eu peço um caramel latte _,_ como sempre. As únicas poltronas disponíveis são uma em frente a outra, então acaba ali meu sonho de ficar um pouco mais grudado com você como antigamente.

— Tá tudo bem mesmo? — a sua mão, quentinha por causa da luva que você tinha acabado de tirar, envolve a minha por cima da mesa. Aquela era outra coisa que eu sentia falta, nossas demonstrações de carinho, mesmo em público. Eu sempre fora confortável com a nossa falta de discrição.

Eu assinto com a cabeça, apenas. Acho que é tarde demais pra entrar nesse assunto.

— E as coisas com a banda? — eu tomo um gole do meu latte, tentando me esquivar. — Vocês parecem estar levando isso bastante a sério-

_— Yuki!_

Eu sou interrompido por um garoto de cabelos compridos e escuros, também levando uma case nas costas. Eu não sei quem ele é. Mas pelo modo que você se levanta sorrindo, abrindo os braços de modo aconchegante como havia feito comigo minutos atrás, eu percebo que vocês já se conhecem há algum tempo.

— Você tem ensaio essa semana também? — ele se inclina, observando a guitarra ao seu lado. — Não vai descansar um segundo, não é?

Mesmo você me apresentando como seu namorado, o garoto parece não se incomodar. De certa forma ele nem sequer se importa com a minha existência — o modo que vocês riem e falam de coisas que eu não entendo nem um pouco me faz, de novo, ter a sensação de ter sido deixado para trás.

O garoto vai embora enquanto eu ainda finjo beber o meu latte, que já acabou faz tempo.

— A gente vai tocar no festival da escola. Vai ser a primeira vez que eu faço isso com plateia que não seja só nós quatro — de novo a sua risada, mais nervosa dessa vez. — Eu até pensei em beber alguma coisa pro nervosismo passar mas você sabe que eu fico bem pior com álcool.

— Ah, boa sorte! — eu arregalo os olhos, surpreso porque… porque por algum motivo eu sempre pensei que a música pra você era um hobby e nada mais. Mas começar a participar de competições? Tocando em festivais? Se cercar de mais e mais amigos que também faziam música?

O quanto de você eu perdi nesse ano?

A sua mão envolve a minha novamente, eu sinto o calor da sua pele quando você puxa a minha mão e encosta em seu rosto, olhando em meus olhos. A beleza das cores nas suas íris me deixava vidrado, fascinado.

Você beija os meus dedos, de leve, o rosto ficando vermelho subitamente:

— Eu queria que você fosse. Eu fico mais tranquilo quando você está perto de mim.

Eu sorrio. É como se todas as minhas preocupações sumissem com apenas aquele toque.

— É claro que eu vou estar lá.

E foi como eu prometi.

Voltar àquela escola me deu um sentimento de nostalgia tão forte que eu não sentia que havia saído de lá há menos de um ano. Parecia que as paredes, as escadas, até o cheiro daquele lugar me levavam pra um mundo distante onde eu havia pertencido uma vez, em outra vida talvez.

Hiiragi e Shizusumi já estavam em seus lugares no palco, parecendo mais confiantes do que nunca. Seus olhos me procuravam na multidão, passando por todos os rostos, sorrindo para os conhecidos, até encontrar os meus.

E naquele momento o seu sorriso se tornou _outro_.

Ajustando o microfone à sua frente, você fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

E então começou.

Yuki, eu não consigo descrever perfeitamente o que senti quando a sua voz alcançou os meus ouvidos aquele dia. Ouvir você cantar ali era algo diferente. Sublime. O modo que você se entregava, o modo que a sua voz parecia me tirar o fôlego e desejar ouvi-la até que eu me tornasse insano.

_E se você permitisse, mais uma vez_

_Estar ao seu lado como eu sempre fiz_

_Como você sempre quis que eu fizesse_

_Como sempre fomos os dois,_

_Talvez eu estivesse cantando sobre algo diferente_

_Mas tudo o que me preenche_

_Tudo o que me sufoca_

_É a saudade de um tempo que se foi._

_As estrelas vão olhar por você, então_

_Não tenha culpa de seguir em frente_

_Um dia vai ficar tudo bem._

_Vai ficar tudo bem._

A forma com que você tomava o palco, como você brilhava ali, acima de mim — isso também era seu. Era natural, Yuki, e eu acho que há pessoas que já nascem com esse brilho, que ofusca, que atrai, que flui entre outros ao seu redor. Você sempre foi incrível.

Já não sei o que acontece, mas eu quero chorar. As minhas unhas entram com tanta força no meu casaco, tentando me segurar no meu lugar, que se eu não o estivesse usando, provavelmente teria me machucado. Aquela letra era pra mim. Os seus olhos estavam em mim. E a multidão que gritava o seu nome, que assobiava, que cantava junto, que se inebriava com a sua música, jamais saberia disso.

A música parece terminar cedo demais e eu olho para baixo, deixando as lágrimas pingarem no meu tênis, com vergonha de ter me deixado levar assim. Eu ouço o seu agradecimento no microfone, e quando eu olho para cima novamente, os seus olhos se fixam nos meus e você faz um curto aceno de cabeça para detrás do palco.

O meu coração dispara ainda mais.

É como se eu fosse movido apenas pela força daquele sentimento em mim. Passo correndo com dificuldade por entre as pessoas aglomeradas, que ainda não saíram de seus lugares pois vão aguardar as próximas bandas tocarem, esbarrando em jovens que gritam o nome da próxima banda, que se sacodem e riem abraçados uns aos outros.

No final do palco, você está lá.

E não está sozinho. Cerca de quinze garotos e garotas que eu não conheço aplaudem, riem, se juntam, se abraçam e parabenizam vocês, em coro, os cercando de atenção e admiração. Quando seus olhos cruzam os meus por um momento, bem na hora que uma menina de cabelos curtos te abraça e deposita um beijo leve em sua bochecha, o seu sorriso desaparece, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

Eu podia ver ali uma diferença entre a expectativa e a realidade. A expectativa é que você me receberia com um beijo, mesmo na frente de todo mundo, e as coisas voltariam a ser como eram antes. A realidade foi eu nem ao menos conseguir te alcançar.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que pensei “ei, alguma coisa mudou entre a gente, não é, Yuki? E acho que não tem mais volta”.

Você tinha amigos.

Você era amado por todos.

Aquela luz da qual eu havia fugido aquecia muito mais do que sufocava.

E naquele instante, vendo você nos braços de tantas pessoas, eu me senti pequeno. Insignificante. Eu era a única pessoa que não havia aberto os olhos pro problema real ali.

Era eu.

Sempre fui eu.

Eu dou um passo pra trás, como se aquela cena me repelisse. E começo a caminhar, dando as costas, deixando para trás aquele mundo no qual eu não me encaixava mais.

— Mafuyu!

Os passos se tornam uma correria desenfreada, e me falta o ar, e meu coração parece querer sair pela boca, minha visão turva por causa das lágrimas. Eu desço as escadas em direção à saída, desejando mais do que tudo poder evaporar, poder chegar na estação e pular pra dentro do metrô, desaparecendo pra sempre.

Mas você sempre fora mais rápido do que eu.

— Ei, Mafuyu, o que aconteceu? — sua voz sai entrecortada pela falta de fôlego e você segura a minha mão com força, me impedindo de fugir. — O que foi que eu fiz?

 _Nada_ , eu penso, em minha mente egoísta. Você não fez absolutamente nada. E eu ainda não consigo olhar pra você e muito menos fazer aquelas lágrimas ridículas pararem de escorrer.

— Foi por causa da música? Você ficou com raiva? — a sua voz está soando tão desesperada a esse ponto que eu sinto o meu coração se partir.

— Eu estou com raiva de mim!

Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que eu usei um tom de voz tão ríspido com você. Eu estou uma bagunça, o cabelo colando em meu rosto, as lágrimas geladas em minhas bochechas, todos os meus sentimentos uma desordem completa. Saudades, nostalgia, inveja, ciúmes.

Talvez eu devesse ter tentado encontrar a mim mesmo antes de definir que o problema era estar perto demais de você e decidir me afastar...

— A letra da música é o de menos, Yuki — eu engulo um soluço, secando o rosto com a borda do meu cachecol. — Eu não tenho mais espaço na sua vida…

— De onde você tirou isso?

Eu não respondo, porque senão precisaria explicar tudo do início e eu não quero sentir aquela dor outra vez. Olho para cima, pra neve que cai em meu rosto, se juntando às minhas lágrimas silenciosas. Eu quero ir embora, eu quero continuar correndo, mas tudo o que você faz é me prender ali.

Ou talvez seja o meu coração ancorado a você, que não me permite fugir, mesmo que a estação esteja a poucos metros de mim.

— Eu sei porque você resolveu mudar de escola, Mafuyu. Eu já briguei com o Hiiragi por causa disso, porque ele me culpa por você ter decidido se separar da gente.

Eu me volto para você lentamente, como se estivesse dopado, em choque. Então o Hiiragi também havia percebido isso? O quanto vocês falavam de mim pelas minhas costas, o quanto vocês sabiam-

— Eu confesso que eu quis sim, te manter longe. Eu quis demais ter você só pra mim. Eu te afastei das coisas que você gostava, eu te sufoquei com as minhas. Eu achava normal as pessoas dizerem que nós éramos parecidos, mas que parte de mim realmente era igual a você? Quer dizer, eu joguei tudo em cima de você!

Você despeja tudo aquilo sem me deixar falar, sem me deixar terminar meus pensamentos, a sua expressão de dor onde eu podia ler claramente que você também não estava bem com tudo que estava acontecendo. A sua mão aperta o meu braço com mais força, como se estivesse com medo que eu pudesse desmaiar bem ali. Ou voltar a correr. Eu continuo em silêncio, suas palavras como agulhas que perfuravam o meu coração, seus olhos úmidos fazendo os meus de refém.

— Eu te coloquei numa bolha, Mafuyu. Num aquário de vidro que só eu pudesse apreciar. — a sua voz quebra bem ali, e eu ainda estou fixado em seus olhos castanhos, morrendo um pouco por dentro. — Eu não queria perder você.

É como se eu tivesse perdido todas as forças. Minhas pernas não me obedecem mais.

— Me solta.

— Não vai embora, Mafuyu.

Eu não consigo respirar direito.

— Volta, Yuki. O festival não acabou. Você parecia bastante ocupado.

Você não rebate. Eu puxo o meu braço de volta, e dessa vez você não me impede, o que eu agradeço. Eu enrolo o cachecol ao redor do meu pescoço, porque sinto meus ossos tremerem, e não tem nada a ver com a temperatura negativa na qual estamos expostos.

— Volta comigo, a gente pode começar de novo. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você.

Eu deixo uma risada irônica escapar. Triste, sádica. Eu nunca me odiei tanto assim.

— Você morreria por mim?

Descendo mais dois degraus, eu não olho para trás. Você não se move.

— Esquece. — eu coloco as mãos frias nos bolsos do casaco, me encolhendo, desejando retirar o que eu disse, lágrimas ainda geladas no meu rosto. — Só… não me segue, tá bom? Eu quero ficar sozinho.

Eu continuo o caminho, rodeado pela neve, o frio fazendo parte de mim. E quando eu reúno todas as minhas forças para olhar pra trás, você já não está mais lá.

IX.

Por muito tempo eu me perguntei “por que eu nunca percebi?”. Por que, naquela tarde, eu não prestei mais atenção em como a sua voz vacilava, em como você tremia, em como você usava uma força sobre-humana pra não desabar bem ali, pra manter em seus olhos as lágrimas que você deveria ter colocado pra fora?

Por que, Yuki, até e um momento como aquele, você não demonstrou fraqueza? Por que nunca me fez pensar que você também estava sofrendo, enquanto se escondia atrás do seu sorriso, da sua suposta vida feliz?

Talvez se eu tivesse agido mais cedo. Chegado mais cedo. Conversasse com você, colocasse tudo em panos limpos em vez de assumir que aquilo era passageiro, que logo aquela tempestade iria passar?

Eu não consigo me esquecer daquela cena.

Ela existe como um quadro doloroso em minha mente, sombrio, imutável, que não desaparece. Eu não consigo me lembrar se eu gritei. Se eu chamei o seu nome. Não lembro se toquei em você, mas tenho a estranha sensação de sentir o quão gelada estava a sua mão, de procurar em seus olhos opacos algum sinal de vida.

_E não encontrar._

Então a verdade me atingiu com uma força que me fez cair de joelhos, lutando para respirar. O quarto se fechou ao meu redor, me sufocando, deixando a minha visão turva, e eu talvez tenha chamado pela sua mãe, chamado por socorro, chamado por qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar a sair daquele estado catastrófico e tirar você dali, mas algo em mim já sabia.

Dentro de mim, bem lá no fundo, aquela voz repetia sem cessar: ele não volta mais.

Ele não vai voltar.

Eu queria vomitar. Minhas pernas me guiaram até a luz da saída, a voz da sua mãe aos prantos no telefone, gritando, implorando, chamando ajuda… pra que? Era tão claro.

Você não iria voltar.

Alguém esbarrou em mim quando eu descia as escadas, mãos foram para os meus ombros, tentando me parar, mas eu apenas os empurrei para o lado como em câmera lenta, os olhos opacos, fixos em nada, sentindo um completo vazio. Oco. Sem emoção.

A imagem das latas de cerveja na mesa me dão a ideia de que talvez você só queria esquecer. Eu não sei quantos mais passos eu dou antes de sucumbir, caindo de joelhos sobre o cascalho, machucando as minhas mãos ao tentar amortecer a queda, o suor frio em minha têmpora e meu estômago querendo colocar tudo pra fora. Eu me arrasto até me encostar em uma árvore, sentado com meus joelhos próximos ao peito, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos que pressionavam sobre a minha boca como se para calar o grito ensurdecedor que minha alma dava naquele momento.

E então as sirenes,

e as luzes,

e o choro que começou com pequenos soluços e nunca mais terminou.

Isso era tudo o que me rodeava enquanto você era levado até a ambulância.

Mas era tarde demais.

Eu sabia que era tarde demais.

_Eu havia chegado tarde demais._

Minha mãe surgiu em algum momento, pálida, abalada. Eu não a reconheci de imediato, mas ela parecia aliviada de me encontrar. Eu olhei por cima do ombro dela enquanto seus braços me envolviam, sem sentir que de algum modo eu ainda pertencia ao mundo real.

— Vem comigo, Mafuyu.

Aquela voz trêmula, tão carregada de dor que parecia me perfurar a cada sílaba.

Há sangue em minhas mãos quando olho para elas. Eu não senti nem ao menos a dor daqueles ferimentos, e inevitavelmente meu pensamento foi até aquela versão mais nova de você. O garoto que compartilhava seus bandaids coloridos. O garoto que havia me ensinado a ser um pouco mais corajoso, a me destacar, a me posicionar. O garoto que havia, desde muito cedo, me ensinado o que era afeto e posteriormente, o que era o amor.

Yuki, qual foi o seu último pensamento naquela hora?

Yuki, por que eu não fui com você?

_Por que?_

Eu escondo os olhos úmidos na curva do ombro dela, as lágrimas correndo livremente, minha respiração tão pesada que parecia que iria rasgar meus pulmões e me deixar sangrando por dentro.

_O que aconteceu com aquele menininho que eu conhecia?_

X.

Eu tentei apagar aquela memória da minha cabeça.

Eu tentei substituí-la pelas coisas que eu amava sobre você.

A sua voz, cantando baixinho enquanto seus dedos dançavam sobre a guitarra. O modo como a luz do sol refletia em seus cabelos. Suas mãos entrelaçadas com força nas minhas. O jeito que eu seu sorriso me fazia querer sorrir também.

Mas tudo o que eu consigo fazer é permanecer na cama, tapando meus ouvidos, tentando suprimir o som agudo da minha própria existência, mas é alto demais. Eu me pergunto, de novo, por que eu ainda estou aqui. O que eu estou fazendo aqui.

Eu não quero viver em um mundo sem a sua voz.

Eu me sinto tão vulnerável. E me pergunto, Yuki, se algum dia você teve plena noção do quanto eu me sentia protegido ao seu lado. O quanto eu trocaria tudo, tudo o que havia me restado, pra nesse momento poder te alcançar. Poder sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto eu amo você. O quanto eu sempre amei você. Mas agora só consigo encontrar a solidão e o vazio dos meus lençóis. Você deveria estar ali, suas costas contra o meu peito, murmurando alguma canção.

_Você não está mais aqui._

Eu tento, pouco a pouco, sair desse torpor que me envolve. Eu tento ir lá fora ver os tímidos raios de sol, ver a neve cair. Eu tento comer alguma coisa. Eu tento. Eu me esforço, ao mesmo tempo que algo dentro de mim diz “eu não tenho certeza se quero continuar”.

Mas eu me surpreendo como dia após dia eu continuo de pé.

Frágil, quebrado. Mas ainda de pé.

Meu olhar vagueia até onde a sua guitarra descansa, ao lado da cômoda. Eu tenho evitado olhar para ela todos esses dias, mas dessa vez eu me aproximo e me ajoelho ao seu lado. Meus dedos tracejam pela superfície brilhante, pelas cordas, pelas cores. Seus dedos já tocaram aquele mesmo instrumento, suas digitais permanecem ali, me lembrando do fardo pesado que eu carregava em meu coração.

Eu tento, em vão, fazer algum som sair dali.

Soa tão estranho. Eu já não me lembro dos acordes, mas lembro das letras que você cantava. Lembro de como você era feliz enquanto estava envolvido em música. E dessa vez eu realmente desejo que tivesse aprendido, no passado, a fazer música como você. Eu gostaria de ter despertado em mim aquele mesmo brilho que envolveu você como se fosse obra do destino. Mas o tempo todo o que me magnetizou foi a sua voz, o seu chamado. Eu era a plateia a quem você encantava sem esforço. Eu havia sido feito para apreciar.

Então eu me pego abraçando a sua guitarra, ali no chão frio. Meus braços estão doloridos, meus ombros latejam. Cada parte de mim reverbera em angústia, em dor, em arrependimento. Cada parte que eu teria que me esforçar muito para transformar em metade da sua luz.

Eu quero me tornar uma pessoa da qual você se orgulharia.

Yuki, eu quero me tornar alguém que já foi digno do seu amor.

XI.

Se curar nunca é uma iniciativa fácil, mesmo que não seja a primeira vez. Recobrar os sentidos, melhorar daquela dor que te faz pensar em desistir mais vezes do que você continua a tentar, tudo requer paciência e trabalho. A recuperação é uma arte que tenta fluir apesar de todos os bloqueios, a argila crua, uma tela em branco, um papel aguardando a chegada da letra de uma música. Eu adiciono uma cor ou outra. Eu não gosto daquela aparência. Eu apago as palavras e volto ao início. E minha mão arrasta o pincel levemente entre aquelas linhas. Sem força. Mas ainda assim, prosseguindo. Qualquer pequeno progresso é, ainda assim, um progresso. Machuca como se acostumar às cordas de aço de um violão. Mas te faz continuar.

— Você amava a cor do céu no final da tarde.

É dessa forma que eu começo, assim que minhas pernas cruzadas tocam o chão e eu deixo meus papéis e canetas descansarem ao meu lado. A grama ao redor do parque parece ter crescido um pouco mais, sua coloração verde bem vívida assim como em toda primavera. Ouço vozes animadas, fragmentos de conversas, risadas. Meu olhar se fixa nas nuvens brancas que se dissipam no horizonte alaranjado, o dia se despedindo e dando lugar ao crepúsculo. O azul-escuro se mescla com o ciano, com o amarelo, com o vermelho do sol que se põe. As pétalas de cerejeira rodopiam como flocos de neve fora de época e formam um tapete rosado que é arrastado suavemente pelo vento.

— Eu estou apaixonado por alguém.

Eu sussurro como um segredo, abraçando os papéis contra o peito, permitindo que aquele sentimento, que aquela confissão tome conta de mim. Eu sussurro como se as pessoas ali pudessem ouvir, mas eu duvido que isso aconteça. Dessa vez eu me jogo na grama, usando minha mochila como travesseiro. Olhar pro céu também me lembra você.

Sempre vai existir um pouco de você em tudo o que eu fizer, Yuki. O mínimo detalhe que for.

— Mafuyu!

Eu me ergo com as mãos na grama fria, olhando ao redor ao ouvir o meu nome. Ele se aproxima em passos apressados, a mochila sobre um ombro só, um sorriso aliviado no rosto, passando por entre as lanternas do festival, as pessoas e seus yukatas coloridos.

— Foi difícil te achar! — ele me cumprimenta com um abraço apertado e um beijo no rosto e eu sinto algo em mim se aquecer.

— Desculpa, eu me distraí, fiquei aqui o dia inteiro. — eu mostro a ele os papéis riscados, onde os esboços das letras de uma música estão querendo tomar forma como se possuíssem vida própria. — Mas pelo menos foi produtivo.

Uenoyama sorri, me observando em silêncio. Ele é diferente de você, em todos os aspectos. Mas tem algo no olhar dele que me faz um sentimento nostálgico me invadir. Ele me olha como se me amasse. Do mesmo modo que você sempre fez.

Ele alcança minha mão mas eu me afasto de repente, as palmas das mãos viradas para cima.

— Bolhas. — eu digo como quem pede desculpas, mostrando as pontas machucadas em meus dedos. — Nada demais.

Ele suspira.

— Você tem sorte. Eu sempre tenho bandaids comigo. — Uenoyama abre a mochila e tira de dentro dela um pequeno pacote colorido. — Não é dos mais adultos mas funcionam. Eu imaginei que logo as suas mãos ficariam assim agora que trocou as cordas.

Ele pega minhas mãos cuidadosamente entre as dele e esfrega um pano anti séptico nas pontas primeiro. Eu sinto os lábios dele em meus dedos quando ele deposita um beijo leve ali. “Minha mãe sempre fazia isso”, ele murmura, corando perceptivelmente em seguida, e então cobre o meu ferimento com um curativo azul, onde um Mickey em cores neon faz um sinal com o polegar como se dissesse “vai ficar tudo bem!”. E eu sorrio, me sentindo mais amado do que em muito tempo.

Em todo aquele processo de cura, eu talvez estivesse finalizando aquele quadro, aquela escultura, aquela música. Adicionando seus últimos detalhes. Sarando aos poucos, escolhendo suas cores, as formas mais suaves e as palavras mais bonitas. Eu não teria como dizer quando estaria pronto. Um dia de cada vez. Um remédio de cada vez.

 _É_ _sobre_ _isso_ , eu penso comigo mesmo, enquanto olhamos juntos para os fogos de artifício explodirem no céu estrelado, os braços dele me trazendo para perto ali entre todas aquelas pessoas, onde certamente algumas delas também já deveriam ter se despedido de uma pessoa amada algum dia.

_As estrelas vão olhar por você, então_

Meus lábios murmuram silenciosamente a letra da música que você havia escrito, enquanto eu sinto o calor daquela mão envolver a minha sobre a grama, enquanto o céu se enche de tons, som e luz e meu coração sossega em meu peito como se há muito ansiasse por aquela trégua.

_Não tenha culpa de seguir em frente._

_Um dia vai ficar tudo bem._

_Vai ficar tudo bem._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não entendo nada de música, tá? Me deem essa licença poética. Não sei nem o que é um acorde.
> 
> Bem, aqui tenho umas notas pessoais. Essa one é, provavelmente, a mais importante que eu escrevo em muito tempo.
> 
> Quando eu comecei a namorar a Ana, nós duas tínhamos 19 anos.
> 
> A Ana sempre foi aquela menina linda, rodeada de amigos, que eu sempre ficava olhando de longe e achava que nunca daria bola pra mim. Quando começamos a conversar a primeira vez, eu acabei ficando arrependida por todos aqueles anos desperdiçados, porque ela nunca tinha sido uma pessoa intocável. Eu, com a minha autoestima baixa, que achava que não era boa o suficiente.
> 
> Hoje em dia eu acho que a gente se precipitou, mas a verdade é que ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito fácil de se apaixonar. Então não era apenas eu. Era um relacionamento aberto, coisa de adolescente, e eu acho que em minha cabeça de menina dependente do amor dos outros eu acabei distorcendo as coisas demais.
> 
> A gente acabou brigando em uma festa. Não lembro o motivo mais, mas provavelmente foi alguma coisa bem idiota. Eu tenho essa imagem minha sentada no chão do quarto daquela casa, conversando com algum menino sobre esse nosso namoro estranho. Em algum momento eu fui embora sem dizer a ela. Não lembro como eu saí de lá, mas tinha bebido demais e queria evitar de acabar explodindo por alguma besteira.
> 
> A próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de já estar em casa e receber uma mensagem de uma das meninas que estavam na festa, no meio da noite, me perguntando se eu iria no hospital no dia seguinte visitar a Ana.
> 
> Isso foi há 10 anos atrás. Acho que os celulares mal tinham internet. O que eu fiquei sabendo foi que ela caiu de moto enquanto foi comprar mais bebida, coisa bastante comum já que ela vivia se aventurando.
> 
> O que eu não esperava é que ela nunca mais fosse acordar.
> 
> Quando eu assisti Given pela primeira vez, eu senti essa conexão com o Mafuyu. E quando alguém que você ama morre, estando brigado com você? Eu sei o quanto eu me arrependi de ter ido embora sem falar nada. Talvez eu estivesse na moto com ela se eu tivesse ficado. Talvez eu devesse ter morrido no lugar dela. E mesmo com todo o meu remorso eu estou aqui ainda, vivendo, amando, existindo. Lembrando dela. Existe um espaço no meu peito que sempre vai ser da Ana. A gente supera, mas eu não gosto de usar essa palavra. A gente segue em frente. E deixa quem se foi sempre guardado no coração.
> 
> E hoje, depois de quase quinze anos escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo eu pude finalmente ser capaz de contar essa história a alguém.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem as minhas histórias ;)


End file.
